


It's your birthday

by WinchestersUniverse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little bit of angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, Smut, but just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersUniverse/pseuds/WinchestersUniverse
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	It's your birthday

“Hey short stack, c'mon, wake up.” You groan as Sam shakes you lightly to wake you up from your awesome first 8 hours nap since awhile ago. You open your eyes and sit up.

“Go to Hell Sam Winchester.” He chuckles.

“Already have been, didn’t work out.” Taking a sit in the impala, Dean chuckles handing a coffee to his brother.

“She’s grumpy isn’t she?” He smirks as you glare at him.

“Shut up Winchester, give me that.” He hands you his coffee and you sigh as you feel the warm liquid running down your throat. After finishing the coffee, you smile and kiss ‘em on their cheek to say hello.

“Better?”

“We’ll see.”

“That works for me. So Sammy, what do ya got for us?”

“Simple salt'n'burn, nothing you both can’t handle. It’s in Detroit, Michigan, I’ll send you all the details when we’re back to the bunker.”

“Okay so huh, we just did an 8 hours drive back to hit the road again?” Sam nods and you sigh again.

“What sweetheart, you don’t like being with me?” You chuckle.

“Shut up.” He smiles.

“Good, when we’re back to the bunker, we’ll take a little break before hitting the road again. I’ll prepare Baby and fill her tank.”

“Okay well I’ll make us some food for the ride.” Once you all are back to the bunker, you head to the kitchen, followed by Sam. As you make some sandwiches, he comes next to you.

“Ya know, you should tell him how you feel Y/N.” You turn to him, wide eyes.

“What?” He chuckles.

“Don’t play it dumb, I see the way you look at him and this is not friendly love I see.”

“Yeah and what? Imagine I say what I feel and he rejects me huh? No, I’d rather have him as my best friend than lose him because of my stupidity Sam. I really can’t lose both of you because of my feelings.” He sighs.

"Look, I know you don’t see it and you won’t if you don’t tell him how you feel but imagine something, what if Dean felt the same way?”

“What? No I don’t think, he can’t, he doesn’t, that’s not possible. You see him? He’s way out of my league Sam, you know the type of girls Dean comes to and I’m the exact opposite, I’m not skinny, no makeup, hell I’m not even feminine. I’ve got scars, I’m some kind of a soldier, the only thing I do is kill monsters, I’m no one, I don’t even know how did I do to be your friend, I don’t deserve you both Sam.” What you don’t know is that Dean just heard everything on his way to his room and his heart clenched hearing those things comin’ from your mouth. At your words, Sam looks at you in the eyes and pulls you against him hugging you tight.

“Y/N don’t you ever dare say that.” You wrap your arms around his waist and hug him back.

“I love you both, you’re everything I’ve ever wanted.”

“C'mon, if he sees us like that he’s gonna tease you forever with his no chick flick moments.” You chuckle lightly and wipe some tears you didn’t know they were here before finishing making your meals as Sam heads to the garage.

“Is everything okay?” He takes a sit next to Dean on the hood who seems pretty shaken up.

“I love her Sam.”

“Yeah, I already know that.” He chuckles looking at Dean.

“Look Dean, you really should tell her after the hunt or she’ll slip away from you and we both know that.” He nods and smiles as he sees you comin’ with the cooler full of stuff.

“Alright guys, I’m good to go, I’ve my gun, some clothes, some food and Dean Winchester with me.” Dean shakes his head.

“You know how to talk to the men I see.”

“Shut up.” You smile and get in the car searching what tape you’re gonna listen with him on your way while the boys do their silent talk. A few minutes later, Dean takes a sit behind the wheel and turns to you.

“Ready?”

“Ready.” You put the tape in the player as he pulls Baby on the road. 14 hours later, he pulls the car in park in front of a motel.

“I’m gonna take a room, I’ll be right back.” He nods and you head inside.

“Hello miss, what can I do for you?”

“Hi ma'am, can I have a room with two beds for me and my friend?”

“Sure, let me see if we have that.” She smiles and looks at the computer.

“I’m sorry but the only room left got a queen size bed.”

“We’ll take that, thank you.” You smile and get out, joining Dean to the trunk.

“Let me guess, there’s only one bed?” You nod.

“I’ll take the couch, you need more comfort than me I bet your back still hurts from last hunt.”

“No I’m okay, I’ll take the couch.” As you both enter the room, you chuckle.

“If there’s any. Well, I hope you don’t kick anymore 'cause I don’t wanna wake up on the floor.”

“Me? So now this is me who kicks? Don’t think so sweetheart. Last time, you got me a bruise on my ass!” You laugh.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know!”

“Yeah, right.” He fails pouting at you and chuckles.

“Alright, let’s find this ghost already.” Two days later, Dean and you burn the body and climb in the car before heading back to the motel.

“Fuck, that was easier than I thought.” Dean huffs.

“Of course, you didn’t dealt with that creepy lady over there.” You chuckle.

“And you didn’t dealt with the keys keeper. At first I thought the ghost was him.”

“Really?” You nod and he burst in laughing along with you.

“Oh damn it, you’re killing me sweetheart.” He chuckles and you bite your lower lip, missing Dean’s gaze on you as he puts his hand on your left knee. Once you’re in the room, you throw yourself on the bed and groan.

“Y/N, we should go out tonight don’t you think?”

“I think we can do that. Just let me take a shower and I’ll be good in 15.” He nods and you head in the shower. 5 minutes later, you mentally face palm yourself in the shower for forgetting your clothes.

“Dean? Are you there?”

“Yeah?”

“Can- Can you hand me my stuff that are in my bag please? The door isn’t locked.”

“Sure, just a sec!” When he gets inside, he can’t help but look at your frame behind the blurred glass but pulls himself together and clears his throat.

“Here. Leave me some hot water, I’m gonna take a shower too.”

“Okie dokie.” And with that, he closes the door waiting for you to finish your shower.

“Your turn big boy.” When he turns to you, he kinda freezes and you blush under his gaze.

“Should I change?” He looks at you, eyes roaming your body. You decided to wear a black skater dress with a plunging that shows enough cleavage to make spin some heads and the hem right above your knees, your favorite pair of boots, some makeup and an holster for your gun on your right leg just in case.

“You’re, you huh, no.”

“Okay, thanks D.” He gets up and walks towards the bathroom.

“I’m huh I’m gonna take huh a shower.” 30 minutes later, you both are in the impala, on the road, music filling the air as you sing your lungs out on some Bon Jovi’s song. You turn your head and see Dean smiling as he looks at you.

“What?” He shakes his head.

“God what did I do to deserve you?”

“Well, you saved my ass and offered me some of your pie and by the way I’m grateful, it was the greatest pie I’ve ever eat.”

“Damn right.” You both chuckle and 5 minutes later, you’re parked in front of the bar, you both get out of Baby and head inside. You find a booth where to sit and a waitress comes to take your order, you both take a beer and talk about some hunts.

“Remember that time in Arkansas?”

“That hunt where Sam was weird?”

“Yeah that one, well that was kinda because of me, I putted Tabasco in his green juice like half of the bottle in it and he didn’t feel anything when he drank it.” At your revelation, Dean loses it and his entire body shakes as he laughs his ass off.

“Oh girl, you’re oh god that’s fuck you’re awesome!”

“Damn right I am.” You smirk.

“It was that time when he pissed you off?” You nod and he chuckles.

“Yeah well remember me not to piss you off.” You smile and shake your head.

“So… How’s it going in your sentimental life? Anybody in sight?” Sipping at your beer, you almost choke on it.

“What?” You look at him wide eyes.

“You heard me.” He chuckles.

“Yeah but huh, okay. Huh not really, I mean even if there was one, I couldn’t have that. Our kind of life is too risky and he doesn’t love me the way I do.”

“I-” Before Dean replies, you excuse yourself to the bathroom. It’s when you come back that your heart breaks in a million pieces, you were going to tell him everything building up the courage with all the good memories you got with him but all that is broken with the sight you have right in front of you. Dean in the booth, sit with a busty and blond bitch who’s licking in his mouth. You head outside and decide to run to come back to the motel letting your tears fall. 20 minutes later, as you decided to hide somewhere near the motel, Sam calls you.

“Hey short stack, how’s the hunt going?” Hearing nothing but your sobbing, he sighs.

“What did he do this time?” His question makes you remember what happened back there and you can’t help but cry even more.

“He-He kissed her Sam. I-I can’t do this anymore.”

“I’m gonna kill him. Y/N, don’t you dare leave us or me. I’ll even ask Rowena if I can’t track your phone.”

“I-Sam… Okay… I stay here.” As you both hung up, you see Dean getting out of the impala followed by the skank who’s glued to him.

“Alright, enough.” You grab your duffel, get out of your hiding spot and walk towards the road passing by the parking lot in front of Dean.

“Y/N?! What the hell are you doing?” You don’t even turn around and keep walking.

“Y/N!!”

“What?!” He stops walking when you turn around, looking at him, fury in your eyes.

“What the hell is going on?”

“What’s going on? What’s going on? You’re kidding me right? I hope you’re fucking kidding me?!”

“I don’t even know what you’re talking about.” You roll your eyes.

“Of course because I was going to tell you something important for me back there but you were too busy kissing that bitch!” She was going to reply but doesn’t say anything as you glare at her.

“So what? You’re jealous?” Hearing him chuckling at you has the same effect than a stab right in your heart.

“You know what? It’s okay. I’m okay. I’m done.” With that, you take your duffel with you and walk away. He looks at you leaving and doesn’t even try yo stop you. On your way to the bus station, you break your phone and take a ticket for Sioux Falls. When Dean comes back to the bunker, he calls out your name but you don’t answer so he heads to the library where he always finds you but there’s no one besides his brother.

“Hey Sammy, where’s Y/N? I’ve got something for her.” Sam chuckles.

“What?”

“You didn’t even realize what you did to her. You don’t even realize that since the last time you talked to her, she’s gone.”

“What?!”

“I don’t even want to talk to you Dean. My best friend left because of you. She loves you damn it!”

“I know she loves me Sam!” He shouts throwing his duffel on the floor.

“Then what did you do that to her?!”

“I’m scared okay?!”

“Scared of what exactly?! Having the love of your life by your side? Being with the only woman who can understand you? That’s bullshit Dean. I told you she’d slip away and you didn’t do anything.” Dean sits, his head between his hands.

“Is she safe?”

“She’s a hunter Dean, we’re never safe.”

“Is she okay at least?”

“We both know the answer.”

“Where is she?” Sam sighs.

“Come on, where is she?”

“Jody’s. But I swear, if you make things worse, you’re my brother but I’ll kick your ass.” 20 minutes later after you took the bus, you’re finally arrived and wait Jody so she can pick you up.

“Hey girl, how you doing?” She hugs you and you follow her to her truck.

“Well… ya know, same ol’ shit.” You smile lightly.

“Dean huh?”

“Yeah…” You breath out as you climb in.

“Speaking of the devil… Hey boy, what’s up?”

“Is she there with you?” Jody smiles at Dean’s scared tone.

“She’s with me yes, don’t worry she’s safe.”

“Can you hand her the phone please? I need to talk to her.” Jody hands you the phone that you take and hung up before handing it back to her.

“Wow girl, he really pissed you off huh?”

“If he shows up, I literally kill him.” You close your eyes and rest your head against the bench seat.

“Well…Okay.” She chuckles.

“Can we please talk about something else?”

“Yeah right, what do you think about some movie and some food? Alex and Claire are going to come back soon.”

“Yeah, that sounds about right. I think I need that.”

“Alright then let’s get do that.” Once you’re at Jody’s, you’re greeted by Donna who’s making popcorn and the girls who’re already on the couch. In the middle of the movie, the girls turn to you.

“So… We heard about…”

“Dean?” Alex turns to Claire and glares at her.

“What?” Claire looks at Alex, you chuckle.

“Nah it’s okay Alex, yeah Dean, that boy is such an ass sometimes.”

“But you love him.” Claire smirks and you blush.

“I do.” You breath out.

“Good, because he’s there.”

“What?!” You jolt around wide eyes when you see him standing at the doorframe and get up before storming outside without a word.

“Hey hey hey Y/N.” He jogs behind you.

“Why are you here?” You turn around to see him when you’re against the impala.

“For-I, look I’m sorry for whatever I did okay?”

“Oh you’re sorr- Don’t play the sorry card on me, I’m not a girl you can play with.” You point a finger on his chest.

“I know I-”

“Back there I was so prepared to tell you everything. I was going to tell you that after everything we’ve been through, my feelings for you were too strong to be denied and I was going to tell you that I love you but yo-” He crashes his lips on yours but you push him away, tears in your eyes.

“Don’t you dare do that Dean! You hear me?! Don’t. I’m not a bitch you can have just kissing her! Just leave me alone.”

“I’m sorry, I acted like a dick but please hear me out.” He follows you as you walk to the front door.

“And hear what exactly? I don’t wanna hear something you don’t think. I don’t need your pity Dean.”

“Oh come on, would you please shut up? I love you Y/N. Damn it, I loved you since we met. I was scared back there, I’m scared a-”

“And what? Because you’re scared you have all the rights to just bang another chick to forget that? Fuck you Dean.” You point a finger to him and he wraps his right hand around your wrist.

“Let me go!” You try to fight him off but he’s too strong, he wraps his arms around you.

“No. I did that mistake and I won’t do it again.”

“Wha-” He pulls you into him and kisses you. You finally give up all the anger and melt into him, wrapping your arms your his neck as you run your fingers on his scalp while he puts his hands on your hips. You kiss him back eagerly and he groans.

“Fuck.” You moan as he squeezes your ass. When you break for air, he ghosts his lips on yours as you whisper to him.

“We should go back inside.”

“Yeah it could be great kids.” You turn around and see Jody at the doorframe, smirking. You blush lightly and go back inside.

“Alright you two, take a sit around that table. We’re bringing dinner in a minute.”

“I should take a shower before, I stink a bit.” You chuckle.

“Yeah, you do that.” Donna winks at you and you head to your room. A few minutes later, as you hear them you come in the bathroom and yelp when you feel a hand on your right hip.

“Shit, you scared the shit outta me Dean.” You look at him in the mirror and his eyes seems to darken. He turns you around and licks his lips as he looks down at you.

“I really am sorry for what I did. Is there any way to make it up?” He smirks as you shudder under his touch. He backs you up until you hit the wall beside you and you let out a shaky breath.

“I think we can arrange that.”

“Good.” He takes your head between his hands and kisses you hard. As he mouths at your neck, he undoes your dress letting it falling on the floor. He growls at the sight, you look at him in nothing but your underwear and the holster around your right leg.

“Oh baby I like this. A lot.” You whine slowly as he slides his right hand down your belly reaching the hem of your panties. You fist his shirt as his fingers find your heat, he growls low in your ear.

“Fuck baby, you’re dripping.” You whine and he shushes you with a kiss.

“Please. Dean no teasing, I can’t. Please.”

“Mmh I like when you’re begging.” He takes the holster off of your leg then unclasps your bra before taking off your panties. You whine his name and he grunts.

“Please Dean.”

“Step in the shower.” You nod, your lower lip between your teeth, step in and turn on the water. You turn to face him. Without breaking eye-contact with you, he begins to strip. He takes off his flannel then his shirt, your mouth waters at the sight. You follow his every moves, how his muscles ripple when his takes off his shirt and god, when he looks at you… He looks at you as if you were his prey, eyes almost black, consumed by lust. You can’t help but rub your thighs together and this doesn’t go unnoticed, he grins wickedly and heat overwhelms you. He unbuckles the belt then pops slowly each button, one by one then the fabric falls on the floor. He steps out of his jeans and winks at you before hooking his thumbs in the hem of his boxers and slides 'em off of him. We walks slowly to you and once under the shower, he pins you to the wall. Heat rushes through your veins like liquid fire as he cups your jaw maintaining you in place as he mouths at your jaw and neck. You moan as he ruts his hips against yours feeling his stiff cock against your lower stomach. He nibbles at your earlobe and you gasp arching under his touch.

“I ain’t gonna tease you baby but I won’t be long. I’ve wanted this for so long…” He motions you to wrap your legs around his hips and you do.

“You’ve wa- oh my god.” He bends his knees and your eyes roll back in your skull as he slides into you filling you to the hilt. You both pant as he starts to thrust into you. He turns his back to the shower and pins you again to the wall and puts his hands under your ass.

“Oh fuck. You feel so good.” He nips at your pulse point and you gasp.

“Fuck me Dean please.” You whine and he shushes you again with a kiss.

“Huh huh, don’t want them to hear us don’t we?” You nod and kiss him sloppily. You dig your fingers in his shoulders as he changes his pace, sliding out and slamming back in knocking the air outta your lungs.

“Such a good girl for me.” He smiles against your skin as you whimper his name.

“Dean fuck I’m gonna come.” He grunts in your ear as you roll your hips to meet his thrusts. He thrusts up going deeper and you bite down his shoulder to hold back your screams.

“Come for me baby, be a good girl.” At this time, your eyes roll back, your toes curl so much it hurts but you don’t care 'cause he makes you feel so good right now. Liquid fire spreading inside your veins biting down hard his shoulder as you cum. A few pumps of his hips and he thrusts into you as deep as possible, cumming as he moans your name. He kisses you as he slides out of you before looking at you.

“You okay?” You smile and pull him into you for another sloppy kiss.

“I love you Dean Winchester.” He smirks and takes your head between his hands to kiss you.

“I know.”

“Smartass.”

“You love it.”

“I really do.” You finish your shower and step out of it.

“Huh Dean where the hell are my stuff?”

“Your pjs? No, you’re not wearing that tonight. Here.” He hands you one of his band shirts, a pair of jeans and some underwear.

“I wanted to find you a dress but they were not beautiful so…” He hands you your stuff that you take and put them on.

“Yeah, you’re hotter than I thought in my shirt.”

“Thank you. Now, if your naked ass would want to get dressed, it’d be good 'cause I’m hungry.” He chuckles and dresses up. A few minutes later, as you get in the living room you gasp and turn wide eyes to Dean who turns you around smiling. The room is full of balloons, food -of course- and your favorite persons are here.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Tears well up in your eyes and you turn to Dean again.

“Happy birthday baby.” He kisses you and they cheer you.

“Thank you guys.” You hug them all and take a sit between the Winchester boys.

“It’s nothing girl, it was hard though. Planning something in less than 12 hours.”

“Thank you so much Jody, Donna, Alex and Claire for everything.” They smile and Dean clears his throat.

“It’s not that I’m hungry but I actually am so please can we eat already?”


End file.
